White Sakura
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sakura. Medic who hates stubborn patients. Neji. The most stubborn man you'll ever meet. Probably the most unlikely couple ever. But maybe, just maybe, they can work this out... NEJISAKU, with some language and ICHA ICHA!


"White Sakura"

A Nejisaku fanfic. Lately I've had a strange obsession with these two, and I used inspiration from the fanfic "Anger Management" by paws-bells.

Thank you to my Nii-san Haseo-Legend for all the help. We wrote this whole thing over txt and I just decided to make it a fanfic. Its ongoing, so no knowing when we'll be done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please review! I look forward to sharing our hard work with all of you :) Without further ado… ENJOY!

Quick Author(s) note: Sakura is 20. Neji is 23.

----

There were an assortment of loud noises and shouts of annoyance coming from room 64 in Konohagakure General hospital. Yep, you guessed it! That's the room where Hyuga Neji is staying!

Hyuga Neji is a very stubborn ANBU captain, who is not easily swayed in any situation. But it would seem he has finally met his match!…

--

White Sakura

Chapter One, "Clash!"

By Uchiha-Griffin and Haseo-Legend

--

"Hyuga, stop wiggling around dammit!" Pink-haired Medic Haruno Sakura growled irritably. Neji merely rolled his eyes. "Shut up and finish bandaging me up already, Haruno."

Sakura's anger flared. "Hyuga. If you don't shut up, I'm gonna use this!" Sakura held up a very menacing-looking syringe full of a strange purple liquid.

"WTF IS THAT?! Get that syringe away from me!!" Neji yelled, looking appalled she would even TRY and use that…that… THING against him.

"Then be a good little boy and sit still." She said, giving him a very menacing glare.

"L-Little Boy?!" He sputtered, sounding an awful lot like his cousin Hinata.

"You heard me, now just let me finish!" Sakura growled.

"There are other doctors here, Haruno."

"I am well aware. And if you're trying to say 'someone else could do this other than you', you are wrong. I'm the only one certified to heal you in this hospital because you're SO. DAMN. STUBBORN."

Neji finally shut up. The room was quiet for a moment before Neji said, "Haruno?"

"What?"

"How… why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember? Some prodigy you are. You were severely injured on an ANBU mission. I found you and brought you back here."

"Haruno… you actually _helped_ me?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?" Sakura said irritably, poking his arm as hard as the could.

"Wait… why'd you poke me?! OMG you broke something! Us Hyugas are delicate as birds! AUUUGGHHH!" Neji yelled out in pain.

"Oh… poor Birdie-chan. What did I break? Do you want me to heal it or break it some more?" Sakura said in mock concern, reaching out for his arm.

His glare made her stop. "Don't touch me. Don't poke me. You'll break something else! Kami, you're a GOOD NURSE?! It's all, 'Hi, I'm nurse Sakura and I'll be breaking… oops, I mean healing you today." He posed and smiled trying to imitate Sakura.

She put her hands on her hips and jutted out her lower lip. "You listen to me, Hyuga. One more word out of you and I'll channel ALL my chakra to this fingertip…" She held up her pointer finger to demonstrate, "And poke you."

He grinned evilly. "I'll poke YOU 64 times in 2 seconds."

She sat back down by his bedside. "If you did, there would be no one left to heal you. And you know what that means, don't you, Hyuga?"

"Less headaches?"

"Nope. It means healing regularly with nothing but the help of band-aids and aspirin."

Neji was quiet for a moment before scowling. "Just do what you need to. But make it quick Haruno, I have things to do."

She smirked and began wrapping an injury on his arm. "But… it's your job to heal me. So even if you really didn't want to, you'd still have to…." Neji reasoned to himself.

"Who says? Like I'd care if you ran away right now. You're the one giving headaches around here."

"Fine, I will then!" He disappeared in less than a second. Sakura looked all around the room frantically, wondering where her patient had gone. She finally saw him at the window, getting ready to jump.

"Hyuga, wait no!" She yelled. But her warning came too late. He jumped.

She ran to the window in a split second. "Hyuga, you idiot! You're not completely healed yet… and we're on the 7th floor!!"

"Duh, I have a freakin' safety net down here!" he yelled back. He landed on Ino five seconds later. "Oh…. Close enough." He said, shrugging.

Sakura was literally sparkling. "Hyugggaaa!" She called out lovingly. "Did you just kill Ino-pig?" "Umm… that depends. Do you WANT her dead? Cuz I think she's not breathing…."

"YAAAYYY!" Sakura cried out in pure joy, and holding down her short skirt as she jumped out the window herself. "I LOOVEE YOOUU HYYUUGGAA!!!" (A/N: Sorry but I really do hate Ino…)

"Um, that's great, but just think of what you're gonna land on…." Neji began before being plowed into the ground by Sakura. She just sat there, merrily clapping her hands and laughing.

"Mmmhsshshsmm." Neji mumbled. (Translation: "It would so happen you are sitting on my face.") Sakura quickly stood up. "Oh, sorry Hyuga."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "What are you, Bipolar?!" Sakura ignored the jab and began looking over him. "What're you doing?" Neji asked, sounding a tad bit freaked out. "Checking for injuries. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I think I'll be okay but… I might need a little medical attention." He said slyly. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, yeah. Just get yer butt back inside the hospital." Neji smirked to himself.

"Psh. Hurt me? As if you could if you tried…" He said to himself. "What was that, Hyuga?" Sakura chirped. "Oh, Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You don't think I could take you in a battle."

"No. No I don't."

"I'll have you know I've become very strong!"

"I don't like to beat up girls who are younger than me…. Shorty."

"WTF?! I am NOT short!!"

"MM-hm."

"And we're only like, two years apart!"

"Whatever."

"Do you wanna GO, Hyuga?!" Sakura yelled, causing people walking by to stare as she got into a defensive stance. Neji stopped walking and turned to face her. "What, on a date or as in sparring? Either one is fine with me."

"Sparring! _SPARRING_!!" Sakura clarified, screaming at him. Neji sighed. "Oh, fine. Just don't expect me to go easy on you. Cuz' I WON'T."

"GOOD! I want a challenge!" (1)

"Then a challenge you shall get."

"Psh. SHALL? What century are we in?"

"You know… it's really never been clarified…"

"Yeah. You're right…. ANYWAY! Bring it on, Hyuga! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"You talk tough for someone with pink hair."

"D-did you just MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR?"

"I… think I did."

"If you're gonna play dirty, so am I!" Sakura yelled at him, and quickly made some handsigns. "What, a jutsu? Lame." Neji retorted. "Not just ANY jutsu! Its…."

There was a big poof and suddenly a very hot (pink-haired!) guy was standing in front of the Hyuga, with strategically-placed smoke of course. "SEXY-NO-JUTSU!"

Neji stared at her, shocked and appalled. All the nurses stopped in their tracks and stared, hearts floating above their heads. Sakura poofed back to her normal self and all the nurses sighed brokenheartedly and went on their way.

"Damn. No side effects whatsoever? I was SO SURE that was gonna work…"

"I-I'm not GAY!! WHAT THE HELL, HARUNO?!"

Sakura smacked him upside the head. "No vulgar language. Do you want me to use the syringe?" Neji looked dismayed but complied. "Fine." He said, walking back toward his room.

Sakura smiled slightly and followed him.

----

A few days later, Neji had received clearance to leave the hospital. He left the hospital with Sakura walking with him, just to see him off.

Sakura flashed her famous perfect smile and said, "It's been fun, Hyuga. Come back and visit, okay?"

Yep, that's right. Sakura and Neji actually, partially, became somewhat… FRIENDS.

"Okay, I will." Neji said, smiling a little. They stood wordlessly for a moment before Neji said thoughtfully, you know…. I haven't sparred with anyone in two weeks-- I must be out of practice. Maybe you could come over tomorrow and we can spar?"

Sakura smiled again. "Sure, Hyuga!"

Neji turned his back on her and began walking away. "See you tomorrow, then." he called over his shoulder.

"Tomorrow." Sakura said with a little wave.

---*

A/N s:

(1) THAT'S WHAT KAITLYN SAID! Haha inside joke sorry. Kaitlyn is the one I wrote my Gaasaku fanfic Impossible for. On our Historical Studies Tour (HST) whenever a 'That's what SHE SAID!' kinda thing happened, all of us would say, 'THAT'S WHAT KAITLYN SAID!!" She's fun to annoy. Really. :)

---*

ANYWAY!

Should we continue? More Nejisaku will be coming soon… and some ACTION!! (THE SPARRING KIND!)

Please review! Arigotou!

Uchiha-Griffin + Haseo-Legend

IMPORTANT: This ficwill not be updated until:

*5 positive reviews are obtained  
*Impossible's last chap is up


End file.
